Higher level of sophistication and downsizing are demanded in various electronic equipment, including information equipment, communications equipment, and household electrical appliances, and this trend has created a need for each electronic component mounted in electronic equipment to be adapted for the sophistication and downsizing. One of electronic components that are mounted in electronic equipment is a capacitor. A capacitance is a performance characteristic demanded in a capacitor, and thus both a high capacitance and reduction in general size need to be achieved in a capacitor.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 utilize barium titanate as a dielectric to attain a high relative permittivity of a dielectric for an increase in capacitance.
In Patent Literature 3, there is described an all-solid-state electric double-layer capacitor. An electric double-layer capacitor is intended to attain a high capacitance by utilizing an electric double layer formed at the interface between an electrolyte and a current collector. Moreover, an all-solid-state capacitor does not use a liquid as an electrolyte, and is thus free from liquid leakage which may occur in an aluminum electrolytic capacitor and an electric double-layer capacitor using activated carbon.